Archery has become an increasingly popular sport with the passage of time. One reason for this is due to the additional challenge of archery in both hunting and target shooting, as compared to the use of explosively powered weapons for such use. Many jurisdictions recognize the additional challenge in hunting with manually powered weapons, by providing longer hunting seasons, higher limits, and/or other considerations for archery hunters.
As a result of the challenges involved, various devices have been developed to assist the archer; e.g., various sights and aiming devices attachable to some part of the bow and/or bow string. Such string mounted sights are well known, as will be discussed below, but such devices universally result in either (1) an extremely small sight picture (as in a "peep" sight) which can make it difficult to acquire the target when aiming and which requires compensation for the angle of the drawn bow string, or (2) a sight which provides a larger sight picture, but lacks precision. An additional problem with such string mounted sights is their tendency to slip along the string from time to time, thus altering the elevational accuracy of the sight.
The need arises for a bow string mounted sight which provides a relatively large sight opening and sight picture, but which also provides a sufficiently precise aiming point so as to provide the accuracy desired. The sight may be formed as a single component with the bow string secured around the sight, or alternatively may be formed as an upper and a lower component with the bow string forming the sides of the sight window or sight picture. The sight should provide a relatively small notch for precise aiming, with the notch situated at the bottom or at some point on the inner periphery of the larger sight window, thus enabling the archer to acquire the target readily through the sight window and still aim precisely. The sight should not include additional internal markers which could block some portion of the view of the target, particularly when the sight is disposed immediately adjacent the eye of the archer. Finally, the sight must include means to insure the stability of the sight relative to its placement in the bow string, thus providing the required elevational accuracy.